


I'd Still Take You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e09 Fallout, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck tells Eddie he can still take him, things take a turn, though not necessarily towards the unexpected.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 38
Kudos: 514





	I'd Still Take You

**Author's Note:**

> That kitchen scene was just begging to be ficced, and I couldn't sleep until I wrote something. So here we are.

"I'd still take you," Buck says, and smirks as raises his beer to his lips. 

"You think so?"

The tension in the air grows between them as Buck pushes off the counter and struts towards Eddie. "I know."

"Prove it," Eddie says. 

There's a glint in his eyes as he looks at Buck. And god Buck really does want to prove it. He wants to close the space between them and show Eddie just how strong he is. 

His body is moving before he really thinks it through. Which is probably for the best. He crowds into Eddie's space, taking his beer from him and posing placing it on the counter before resting his hands on either side of him, and looking up at him through his lashes. 

Eddie eyes bore into his and Buck holds his breath. He's pretty sure he's long past being able to pass this off into playful banter between bros. Not that he wants to. He just hopes he's right and Eddie's on the same page. 

"You wanna go for the title?" Buck asks him.

Eddie moves, his head dipping down as his lips find Buck's. Eddie kisses him with an intensity that leaves him breathless. Yeah they're definitely on the same page.

Buck is smiling, his lips tingling, when they pull back for air. "I was uhh… I was talking about the game, but this definitely works too."

Eddie smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Buck just has to kiss him again. His hand moves to Eddie's neck, as Eddie wraps an arm behind his back, pulling him closer. 

"Are you two almost done kissing so we can play the game?"

Buck's eyes widen at the sound of Christopher's voice. Eddie sighs and rests his head against Buck's. "Be right there, buddy."

"He at least seems cool the fact that his dad was kissing his best friend," Buck says. 

"He probably saw it coming," Eddie says. "Even before we did."

"He's a smart kid," Buck grins. "So uhh this isn't surprising for you?"

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "No, it's not. Was it for you?"

Buck shakes his head, "No. No. Definitely not. It's uhh… I've known for a while. I just…"

"What?"

"Wasn't sure how you felt," Buck finishes. "Especially after everything that's happened."

"Buck, if these last few months have shown me anything, it's how important you are, not just to me, but to Christopher as well. I don't regret what happened. I'm glad it did."

"Me too."

Eddie smiles and reaches up to squeeze his shoulder. "Good. Then let's go play this game so I can show Christopher just how awesome his dad is at it."

Buck smiles and shakes his head. He takes a step back and lets Eddie move past him towards the living room where Christopher is waiting. 

"Are you coming, Buck?" Christopher calls.

"Yeah buddy," Buck says, making his way towards him. He sits on Christopher's other side and takes the controller Eddie holds out to him. "I'm here."

He doesn't even care when Eddie beats him almost every time. It's worth it to see how happy both Eddie and Christopher are. If all it takes to keep them smiling like that is losing at a video game, well Buck will happily lose every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
